Home Cooking
by Doks
Summary: É verdade que para o coronel Mustang e sua trupe havia muito o que fazer para revolucionar o país, mas nesta noite uma família tinha outra coisa em mente...


Presente de aniversário para **_Pinky-Chan2._**

* * *

**A história acontece entre o primeiro e o quarto volume do mangá.**

**

* * *

**

-

-

**Home Cooking**

_By Doks_**  
**

-

**-**

**

* * *

**-É verdade que para o coronel Mustang e sua trupe havia muito o que fazer para revolucionar o país, mas nesta noite uma família tinha outra coisa em mente...

– Mamãe! – Gritava Elísia com todo o entusiasmo dos seus seis anos – é verdade que vai ter festa aqui em casa amanhã?

Gracia estava lavando a louça do jantar quando ouvira as palavras de sua filha e imediatamente olhou para o homem que estava logo atrás de Elísia com um sorriso sem graça no rosto.

– Não, querida – e enxugou as mãos num pano de prato – não sei o que seu pai está planejando, mas eu já avisei que não quero nenhuma festa de aniversário. Ouviu, Maes?

– Eu não estava planejando nada. – Balançou a cabeça e as mãos no sentido de negação e já emendou a explicação – Elísia só ouviu sobre a festa que terá no QG amanhã, não tem nada a ver com seu aniversário. – Ele se aproximou para beijá-la no rosto e depois correu atrás de sua pequena filha que já havia saído da cozinha ligeiramente.

Maes Hughes pegou Elísia no colo planejando levá-la para dormir, não sem antes fazê-la escovar bem os dentes e passar o fio dental.

– Elísia – Maes começou sussurrando – amanhã é o aniversário de sua mãe, você sabe. O que acha de fazer uma surpresa para ela?

– Mas eu pensei que a mamãe não _queria_ festa, ela vai ficar brava. – Elísia disse sonolenta.

– Ah, mas não vai ser uma festa. Que tal fazermos um café da manhã especial para ela? – A menina logo abriu os olhos quando seu pai falou.

– De verdade, papai? Vamos fazer um monte de _coisa_ que a mamãe gosta. Biscoitos, bolos, tortas – os olhos da menina brilharam ao lembrar das guloseimas que sua mãe sempre fazia, sem imaginar que nenhum dos dois tinha idéia de como preparar tudo aquilo.

– Bem, querida, eu estava pensando em algo mais simples, só um chá e algumas torradas. Talvez eu possa pegar o livro de receitas da sua mãe e tentar fazer aquela torta de maçã... – Ele estava um pouco encabulado, não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer para agradar a filha e a esposa. Pelo menos não quando o assunto era cozinhar. – que tal você me ajudar?

– Sim! – a menina gritou, mas logo depois seu sorriso murchou – eu vou ter que acordar cedo? Mas amanhã é sábado!

– Bem, sim... Mas será divertido! Está decidido, amanhã eu te acordo cedo e – colocando o dedo indicador nos lábios – não diga nada para sua mãe. É surpresa.

A menina concordou com a cabeça e se ajeitou na cama. – Boa noite, papai.

– Boa noite, querida. – Ele levantou-se da cama e andou até a porta para apagar a luz e sair, enquanto aproveitava o momento para observá-la mais um pouco.

Gracia catava as bonecas espalhadas pelo chão quando encontrou Hughes saindo do quarto da pequena Elísia. Assim que o viu, sorriu como se pedisse ajuda no trabalho e ele prontamente obedeceu ao olhar se abaixando para pegar as bonecas que faltavam.

– Hoje ela estava mais elétrica que o normal. Por acaso você deu café pra ela? – Ele riu da própria piada enquanto arrumava as almofadas que estavam espalhadas no chão.

– Ela está cada dia pior, Maes. – Gracia sorria, ato que contradizia as próprias palavras. – Bem, eu vou tomar banho. – E saiu andando enquanto Hughes a observava sumindo pelo corredor escuro. Ele sentou no sofá e começou a folhear o jornal até que ouviu os passos de sua mulher novamente.

– Quer vir? – Hughes não esperou que ela perguntasse novamente.

---

Ainda estava escuro quando Maes se levantou com passos suaves indo em direção ao quarto de Elísia. Quando chegou lá, ficou com pena de acordá-la, estava dormindo tão tranquilamente...

Quando se virou para sair do quarto a menina deu sinal de que tinha acordado murmurando um "_já está na hora?_" sonolento e dramático. Ele confirmou com a cabeça e acendeu a luz do quarto.

– Vamos, nós temos uma torta pra fazer! – Correu para a cozinha com Elísia nos braços e, ao chegar, abriu a gaveta em que sua mulher guardava os livros de receitas. Ele abriu o primeiro livro e procurou na letra A por "Apfelstrudel", leu os ingredientes alto para que Elisia pegasse tudo o que era necessário:

– Uma xícara de água; Uma gema de ovo; 300g de farinha de trigo... – E continuou até que tivesse todos os ingredientes em cima da mesa. – Agora é hora de colocar a mão na massa, querida, vá lavar as suas mãos. – Ele disse enquanto olhava com curiosidade o livro de receitas, tentando se lembrar de como se metera naquilo.

– Pronto, papai! – E começaram a preparar a massa. Porém, quando terminaram, o que deveria ficar liso e mole acabou cheio de protuberâncias e com a sensação de que iria escorrer pelos dedos. Depois de acabar com a mistura, Hughes descobriu que já não tinha muito tempo até que sua mulher acordasse por isso decidiu abrir a massa de qualquer maneira sem se importar com a espessura fina que a receita recomendava.

Quando terminou de colocar a massa no forno, ele começou logo com o recheio. Mas enquanto tirava as sementes da maçã, Elísia deu um gritinho antes de derrubar um saco de trigo, espalhando-o por toda a cozinha ao subir a fumaça branca.

– Elísia! Meu deus, você está bem? – seus olhos incharam quando se deu conta da bagunça na cozinha – Gracia vai me matar! Só temos uma hora agora, não dá pra limpar! Coloque ao menos essas coisas no lixo, Elísia – Ele disse, mostrando os ovos e as cascas das maçãs. Ela não ousou desobedecer e fez o que uma criança de seis anos poderia fazer para organizar a bagunça. É claro que depois disso tudo, tirar as sementes das maçãs se tornou desnecessário.

Ao terminar o recheio, Maes resolveu deixar as mãozinhas de sua filha lambuzarem a massa e acabar logo com a tal torta.

Já passava das sete horas quando terminaram e Hughes agradeceu aos céus por sua esposa não estar acordada ainda, já que ela costumava estar de pé às sete. Aproveitou a "folga" e deu um banho em sua filha, que estava consideravelmente mais suja que ele próprio. Depois colocou uma roupa de festa na menina e arrumou os cabelos dela também. Era como se estivesse ao mesmo tempo limpando a participação dela na preparação da torta. Sabia que alguém iria pagar pelo estrago feito na cozinha.

– Agora vamos levar a torta dela numa grande bandeja e surpreender a mamãe, _né_? – Ela gesticulava com entusiasmo e abriu um lindo sorriso quando o pai confirmou.

– Eu vou preparar a bandeja, espere na sala sem fazer barulho! – Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça e sentou no sofá. Seu pai a observou bobamente por uns dois segundos, o suficiente para pensar que sua filha parecia uma princesa e queria tirar uma foto naquele momento, mas não dava tempo, então apenas correu de volta para a cozinha.

Quando voltou tinha nos braços a bandeja e, para enfeitar, um copo com algumas margaridas dentro.

– Vamos! – E ela desceu rapidamente do sofá, seguindo-o para o quarto onde sua mãe dormia.

Chegando ao quarto onde os pais dormiam, Elísia, sem nenhuma hesitação, pulou em cima da mãe alegremente. O que a menina não esperava era que a Gracia acordasse sobressaltada, quase a derrubando no chão.

– O que houve?! – E ficou surpresa ao ver o marido sorrindo e sua filha se juntando a ele num sorriso cúmplice. A expressão da mulher mudou ao ver o que havia nas mãos de seu marido. Um singelo sorriso agora pairava nos lábios dela. – Maes... Uma torta?

– Não está tão boa quanto a sua, mas eu e Elísia queríamos fazer uma pequena surpresa – Ela levantou para beijar levemente os lábios do marido e a testa da filha. – Vou cortar um pedaço pra você – Gracia assentiu levemente enquanto via Hughes colocar a bandeja em cima do criado-mudo ao lado da cama. – Não precisa comer tudo se não estiver bom. – Ele riu e ofereceu o pedaço de torta.

– Vamos ver... – Gracia não precisava de uma segunda mordida para ter certeza que aquilo não dava pra comer, mas para não desanimar, principalmente a filha, decidiu comer o pedaço inteiro.

– Viu, papai, ela gostou! Ela gostou! – a menina repetia alegremente – me dá um pedaço também? – Hughes se apressou para cortar um pedaço pra ela também. Porém a reação da menina foi de completa rejeição. Maes conseguiu inclusive ver algumas lágrimas da menina depois de ter posto pra fora o pedaço que tinha mordido.

– Ah, não pode estar tão ruim assim, Elísia – E experimentou também, mas a reação foi parecida com a da filha. Engoliu relutantemente – Desculpe, Gracia – e tristemente levou o resto da torta para a cozinha.

– Elísia, querida, não fique triste. Amanhã eu prometo fazer uma só pra você, certo? – e o sorriso voltou aos lábios da menina.

– Papai! – ela gritou quando viu Maes entrar novamente no quarto, com um pano de prato no ombro – mamãe disse que amanhã vai fazer uma torta só pra mim! E vai dar pra comer dessa vez. Você cozinha muito mal, papai – julgou, rindo da própria brincadeira.

– Vou recompensá-la. Hoje vamos almoçar fora e dar um passeio. O que acha? – viu a mulher se aproximar para abraçá-lo e dizer que era perfeito.

– Eu só quero tirar esse gosto horrível da boca, vou beber água... – ela fez uma careta antes de sair do quarto. Mas logo Elísia e Hughes ouviram um grito vindo da cozinha. Olharam um para o outro em desespero, mas não tinha para onde correr, o jeito era encarar a fera.

Horas depois, Gracia terminava de se arrumar após um banho, enquanto Maes terminava o serviço na cozinha. Louça lavada, chão limpo e o lixo já estava lá fora. Não faltava nada, ele já poderia também tomar um banho e esquecer a idéia genial que tivera.

– Ah, agora minha cozinha está melhor – ele viu sua esposa parada na porta, sorrindo para ele. Maes olhou para ela murmurando que era o mínimo que poderia fazer. Depois se levantou e abraçou-a.

– Ano que vem eu prometo não fazer isso... – Ele disse no ouvido dela.

– Mas você pode fazer, desde que deixe minha cozinha limpa. Mesmo assim... Eu gostei da surpresa. – e sorriu assim que se viu beijada.

Ao separar-se de sua mulher, Hughes foi tomar seu banho para que pudessem sair. Elísia também já estava arrumada, só faltava ele. No entanto, não demorou muito e ele já estava com roupas limpas, pronto para o passeio.

– Vamos – Segurou a mão esquerda de Elísia, observando sua mulher segurar a mão direita da menina.

**FIM**

**

* * *

N/A: **_Mais um presente para Pinky (Gabi) e eu espero que ela goste. Eu espero escrever mais algumas fanfics de presente, porque ela é a única que me faz escrever XD Também quero agradecer à Fran, que revisou a fanfic pra mim (se tiver algum erro, podem culpá-la!)._

**Sobre o título:** _Eu peguei emprestado dos 100 temas royai. Esse é o tema 31._


End file.
